halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256
stuffz Well, I was hoping to have my next batch of Ares stuff up by now, but my laptop messed up and i ended up losing all my work--which was in a convieniently unsaved document. I was gonna transfer it after I was done to stay organized---but I guess I figured out how well that works. So, in case your wondering (which I doubt you are) my update IS coming, but may be a bit. On another end, I was wondering if you would like to pair Roger-341 with your Brown Team on a few missions before he goes freelance (I think I'm gonna have him fight through the end of the war, then leave after Dosiac). I might still have a few of his squadmates alive by then, so it'd probably be more of an informal thing, but maybe we could have a bit of a add-hoc roster for brown for a few battles. You know, kind of ragtag. If you can call SPARTANs ragtag... Oh, and is it alright if I use the same SPARTAN infobox you have in your new SPARTAN articles for Roger? EDIT: Well, I guess my sig doesn't work on your page...odd. EDIT2:Well, I went ahead and made the article, and for the most part it's a shameless rippoff of Rachel. I couldn't help myself; compared to poor old boring Connor, your new articles look so professional. I went ahead and included a (very vague) description of a brief partnership between Crimson (Roger's Team) and Brown during the Battle of Earth, but I can take it out just as easily if you want me too. I also copied alot of your infobox. If you want me to nix that too, no prob. Oh, and read the article. It has pretty pictures. And I finally figured out how to code links in to off site!. My Ares stuff is still stuffed in a notebook, but I AM making progress. Slowly. Good to hear from ya, man. Sorry about the Delta-4 thing; I just grabbed the infobox, because I couldn't find the source, and used that. Cool for the Brown Team thing; I'll be glad to work with you. On a related note, do you maybe want to do a Halo: Chronicles story about them? Yah, I mean the Brown-Crimson. I have really enjoyed Crimson Team since I made them, but the problem with them is that all but one of them die at the end of the war, meaning I can't really use them for much after Doisac. I think it'd be fun to do a story with them while I still can, and it'd be interesting to see how they deal with having to perform right under Laz's nose. Plus, their interaction with other Spartans could be fun. As for Omega, I'm afraid not. I've still got a ton of work looming over my head for Lambda company, and I've already taken on too many new projects (Crimson comes to mind). I'm afraid I just don't have the time. As for the final honors ceremony, I think it should be Gold. I've got full personnel reports written up for Scarlet that will go into the Ares Logs as soon as I can get them typed up, and while I've always intended for them to be one of the better teams, Gold, Tan, Cyan, and even Crimson all beat them out. I think Gold will be our best team; basically, its because they're composed of three medium-high genetic matches, while say tan or cyan have one perfect genetic match but two much lesser ones. Gold is just extremely well balanced and work super well together. Jovian Moons would work, or anything during the whole rest of the battle for the system. I think I'm gonna try and involve Crimson in every possible battle I can on Earth. Crimson has similar motivation---though for Roger, it's pretty much restricted to loyalty and duty to his squad, and he doesn't really care as much about the huddled masses---though he doesn't dislike them either. He's just indifferent. And good to see Laz is based in part off the RCs; its good because Crimson is based heavily off a few choice members of Delta Squad (with Roger, oddly enough, not being based off Boss). Though Roger is certainly rude, though that would just make for more interesting interactions, right? And as for Gold, of course. We are brilliant after all. Also, I was wondering about how you would rank Cyan among the rest of the Class IIIs? I've been putting them just behind Tan, but do you think Crimson is better? From what I understand of them (admitedly not much, since you wiped out their article!), their mostly average, but are pulled up by having Rachel on their team. In my secret files (aka my head), I have Tan being the second best because Mellissa and Lucy are both extremely good, but worse than Gold because Connor is a little too good; he deploys his squad on occassion into situations that are too tough because he can handle them (without realizing that his team can't). Also, do you want this image for Rachel? Second also, do you want to use this as the logo for ARES? Awesome. As for planets, anything is good. My only thing is that I know Crimson will need to get back to Earth at some point; they end up fighting cross continent on Africa during the last days of the battle. Maybe the whole team has to retreat, or maybe they just go their seperate ways. It's up to you. Thinking about the possibilites of using H:Reach for pictures, we might want to have them board a Covenant ship or something too, just cause it'd be cool to have some screens of them fighting on the other hull of a ship. My decision to base some aspects off of Delta didn't really occur to me until I got to the quote section, when I went to wookiepedia so I could quote a source and realized how many awesome Sev, Scorch, and Boss quotes there were. I would quote Atin, because he's just a badass, but I figure that'd be pushing it. I wonder if I should arrange it so that Crimson's motivation was partly inherited from their training with Laz? Maybe make them star pupils, after Rachel? And yah, you are really torturing Laz, but I think that's part of the attraction to making SPARTAN articles; you can confront all those unfair and unpleasant moral issues that come along with them. Makes for very interesting characters. (On a side note, because of this, I can't wait for that new KT series---if she could make a cast of characters as bland as Gears into deep and moving characters, I can't wait to see what she'll do with SPARTANs.). It seems I'm getting a little philosophical here, though. Better stop before it rubs off on you. I wouldn't want you getting inspiration and turning Rachel into some sort of deep thinker. As for the images, that would be much appreciated. How exactly do you accomplish that? Because I use Paint.net for most of my images, and had no idea it could do that. Am I just dumb? Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, where did you get the picture for Jane from? I got most of my pictures for Roger and Crimson off HegemonyLovesHalo, but I didn't see that on there, so I was wondering if you perhaps did it yourself. In any case, it's an absolutely outstanding image (simple, badass, and elegant). I kind of like the one of the mission that starts on the ground, since I have Crimson coming back to Earth and chilling for about a day before the battle kicks off again. And reprograming Covenant AA guns sounds like alot of fun! As for the KT series, I'm looking forward to both. A little bit of Gears and a little bit of RC. And I agree with you on the Nylund thing; I personally think Tobias Buckell is a terrible author (though not the worst to ever grace Halo---that "honor" goes to Dietz). I'll have to try that magic wand thing out, though it might be difficult to use on some the pictures I want to do it. I guess it'll just be one of those things that takes a little while. And I can see how you got it off Deviantart---I typed in "Halo Reach" on the searchbar and found Jane's image within a few seconds. Also, I've got my updates for Ares up, so woohoo, one more thing down. Now I just need to write articles for James-319, Mica-319 (actually, hers is already done), and Sunef, then I can start polishing and adding a bit more content in my usual detail heavy manner. Wow, that was like the most badly written response ever. I think I need some sleep. I guess 2:40 nights are tiring; who knew? Good deal. I think I'm gonna use Crimson in two Chronicles stories; the one with you, then a solo one Scarlet. I've built up these cool pysche profiles for all the members, and I'm just itching to use them. And good to see someone else objected to the SPARTAN thing; it always bugged me in that book how he characterized them. As for Crimson, thank you kindly! I basically just took the Ex-Ops symbol off the gears wiki, so thats why it's still a jpeg. And you got Rachel's bio up, finally. Nice. Well, the pysche profiles are really just those personnel reports for the Ares Logs...but pysche profiles sounds cooler. And I know what you mean about Adriana. Plus, it makes SPARTANs a lot less cool; giant, brute force people are kind of a cliche, I think. And as for the team itself, I think it was uniteresting because the characters didn't really have alot in the way of personality, other than being "rogue". And thanks for the new links. I'll be sure to make use of them. I realize I might be pushing it, but would you be interested in pairing Crimson with Herald for a short stint in some operation during 2550-2551? Now that the basic articles for all Crimson's members are up, I'm gonna start creating more detailed and in depth biographies for all of them, and it's be cool to have another joint mission like with Brown Team. Cool, and no problem. I might make one for Connor while I'm at it. Him and Rachel kinda look like the odd ones out. And your sure you don't want a flamethrower? As for the pic, I hadn't seen it! It would make for some awesomeness, though. I'm still working on the images (and by by working, I mean playing mercenaries 2 and putting it off till later today), but I'll be sure to make it a flamethrower then. I do imagine it would be Roger, since James and Mica both use the Mark(B) and Mark V(MP). The other person in the background is up to you. And as for that joke, it'd be awesome. Hey, I realize I've been asking a lot of favors recently, but I figure now that I've started, I might as well go all in, right? Anyway, I was wondering if I could make my upcoming Elite character, Sunef ‘Mhackphisthoee (I had to go out to one of my word docs and friggin copy paste that last part---thats what I call a ridiculous name!), a member of the Priory of Regret, who serves during the ambush at Trident? I've already got him down as a former honor guard, and I think it'd make sense that he might have been promoted for valorous military service (ie, helping to kill SPARTANs). Plus, I've got a bunch of cool pictures of Elites spearing Spartans that I won't be able to use otherwise (unless I make my own Spartan hunting unit, though that feels like cheating). I seem to be trying to squirm my way into everything, I know, but I think it would still be a cool pairing. Obviously, I'll also be talking to DREADHEAD, but I figured I might as well bring it up with you first. Priory-Lance Team-Up? Herald-Crimson Hey, I mentioned a little bit ago that it'd be fun to team Crimson up with Herald at some point, so how doess Aphrodite II work? That alright, I'm just floating around ideas. Paris IV? Falaknuma, late 2551? Actually, I've got a better idea: Levosia - May 2550. Thoughts? Levosia it is then? By the way, is my sig showing up as a red broken link on your talk page to you too? I think It may be because the sig is present on the page too many times. I'm going to archive my page and see if that helps... Class-II SPARTAN-IIs RE:Lazarus RE: Shephard Question Perceptive of you Epic LOL XD}} Hey Template "This is what MATTers." *receives punch* Spartans in the Air force.... INDIGO-II RE:Gentry team stuffz Sure thing mate.--Den fryktedehodet 18:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Guess Who DRACULA Reignition Do you think I could use Task Force Oscar in the 3rd or 4th RP? Maybe both? And of course the CO James Perez?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 17:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) VERONA }}